spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki
Na tej stronie można zgłosić prośbę o uprawnienia administratora lub biurokraty na innej, polskojęzycznej wiki, nie posiadającej aktywnych administratorów. Zanim zgłosisz prośbę o adopcję, spróbuj skontaktować się z założycielem wiki lub którymś z biurokratów i zapytać o dodatkowe uprawnienia. Adoptować wiki może jedynie aktywny edytor, więc proszę upewnij się, że spełnione są poniższe warunki. ca:Wikia: Adopció en:Adoption: Requestsde:Projekt: Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoptiones:Wikia: Adopciónfr:Projet: Adoptionsnl:Adoptie: Aanvragenro:Wikia Română: Adoptă un wikiru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократаzh:Wikia中文:認領站台 Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o adopcję powinna wyglądać tak: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 30 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Użytkownik:Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc. wikia. com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji ~~~~ co wygeneruje: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 30 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji — Nana 11:11, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) * Link do wiki: * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód: type = commenttitle page = buttonlabel = Zamieść nową prośbę o adopcję placeholder = Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload = Project: Adoptuj_wiki Fineasz i Ferb Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Chciałabym poprosić o uprawnienia biurokraty. Na Wiki założyciel (Ostatnie logowanie 31 lipca, a ostatnia edycja w marcu), ani biurokrata (Ostatnie logowanie 14 lipca, natomiast edycja we wrześniu, tamtego roku) nie są aktywni. Jestem na Wiki obecnie administratorem od 2 sierpnia 2012 roku. Na Wiki zaglądam codziennie i sprawdzam każdą edycję. Z adminów jestem najaktywniejsza. Chciałabym zrobić porządek w uprawnieniach, jednak nie mogę. Kontakt z innymi użytkownikami jest, bez problemu. Tutaj użytkownicy zostali poinformowani o mojej decyzji i sądzę, że nie mają nic przeciwko. Jestem administratorem na kilku innych Wikiach i posiadaczką jednej swojej. Pozdrawiam. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 13:53, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) : Twoja aktywność wygląda bardzo dobrze i nie widzę żadnej przeszkody w rozszerzeniu Twoich uprawnień. Poczekajmy jednak jeszcze dzień lub dwa na opinie innych edytorów. Jeśli nie pojawią się żadne istotne głosy sprzeciwu, Fineasz i Ferb Wiki będzie miała nowego biurokratę : ) — Sovq 13:02, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Rozumiem : ) [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:05, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) : To niezwiązane z prośbą o adopcję, ale myśleliście o wywaleniu przedrostka 'pl. ' z adresu (tj. zmianie adresu z ''pl. fineasziferb. wikia. com na fineasziferb. wikia. com')? 13:27, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Szczerze to nad tym nie myślałam. . uzgodnię to z innymi administratorami : )[[User:Rani19xx|''Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 15:27, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) To znowu ja. Otóż, użytkownicy raczej nie mają nic przeciwko o biurokratę. Sprzeciwów brak, a poparcie mam. [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 22:45, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) : Uprawnienia są Twoje, powodzenia w nowej roli : ) — Sovq 09:03, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Dziękuję : ) [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) Shaman King Wiki * '''Link do wiki': link * Powód: Wiki jest zupełnie opuszczona, nic się na niej nie dzieje. Strona administratora jest usunięta, a on sam ma okrągłe 0 edycji. Oglądam Shaman King już dość długo, by móc zaopiekować się tą wiki. Posiadam dość duże doświadczenie w języku HTML, więc mogłabym dopracować szablony. SweetCoeur (dyskusja) 22: 19, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Proces adopcji wymaga od kandydata na administratora historii regularnych edycji na wiki w ciągu przynajmniej 7 dni. Rozbuduj zawartość, dodaj kilka stron, a gdy wymogi dotyczące aktywności zostaną spełnione, daj znać ponownie. Powodzenia! — Sovq 09:07, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) Dziś mija 7 dni od mojej prośby o uprawnienia na wiki. Wymagania zostały spełnione. SweetCoeur (dyskusja) 15:46, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) : Super, uprawnienia są Twoje. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! — Sovq 15:58, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Bratzillaz wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Założyciel i jednocześnie jedyny administrator nie pojawił się na wiki od ponad roku. Ala anonim zniszczyła też całą moją ciężką pracę na tej wiki. To skłoniło mnie do podania prośby o uprawnienia do adopcji i administratora. Jeśli wejdziesz w wikię to zobaczysz w jakim fatalnym jest stanie. Mam też pełną pomoc od Ayumuu-drugiej edytorki na wiki. Proszę o pomoc. : Z tego co widzę, wiki jest dość mała i potrzebuje aktywnego administratora, a Ty masz na niej największy wkład. Rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia. Pozwoliłem sobie także cofnąć wszystkie zmiany niezarejestrowanego użytkownika, który siał niepotrzebne zamieszanie na wiki. Pewnie coś przeoczyłem, ale teraz pewnie już uda Ci się znaleźć i naprawić resztę :) Powodzenia! — Sovq 20:29, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Violetta Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Chciałabym adoptować tą wikię ponieważ nie ma kontaktu z założycielem wikii ani strona nie ma żadnych administratorów a ja jestem jedyną zarejestrowaną aktywnie edytujacą. A właścicielką strony chciałabym zostać ponieważ chciałabym dokonać nieco większch zmian (typu zmiana tła albo możliwość wymierzania "kar" dla spamujących i przeklinających ). Zamieszczam również link do dyskusji gdzie nikt nie sprzeciwił się mojej kandydaturze link : Pytanie brzmi, czy ktokolwiek widział tą kandydaturę. . . Zauważyłem jednak, że posiadasz największą ilość edycji na Wiki, także rozszerzam Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w tworzeniu Wiki! Linux Wiki * Link do wiki: link Z serii "Trudne Nietypowe sprawy". Jedynymi obecnie edytującymi użytkownikami jesteśmy ja i Pio. Jakiś czas temu, udało nam się skontaktować z od dawna nieaktywnym biurokratą. Nadał nam SO (i rollbacka. . . ), dokonał kilku edycji i. . . na tym się skończyło. Niestety na wiadomości na freenodzie, gdzie się z nim wcześniej kontaktowaliśmy, nie odpisuje. Dlatego proszę o nadanie mi tam uprawnień biurokraty (który tam się przyda, ze względu na nieporządek w uprawnieniach). Oczywiście przedyskutowałem to na kanale wiki z Pio i jest on za. 14:38, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) PS: Jeśli to możliwe, prosiłbym również o odebranie uprawnień staremu biurokracie, o którym mowa - Chommik12. : Zupełnie niezobowiązujące wtrącenie - biurokrata był aktywny nieco ponad miesiąc temu, jak wynika z logów - to dość krótko, żeby już go odwoływać, zwłaszcza, że wiki jest mała - Myslec. :: Ano. Tylko ta kilkudniowa aktywność była spowodowana naszymi prośbami. Po czym znowu zniknął. . . 18:30, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) :: PS: O, widzę, że edytował dzisiaj swój profil, po złożeniu tego wniosku. Może adopcja ma zastosowania motywacyjne dla nieaktywnych? : O :: PPS: Wyjaśniła się zagadka edycji z dzisiejszego dnia - Pio go po prostu poinformował o tej adopcji, gdyby nie to, to przez długi czas by nadal o tym nie wiedział i nie zedytował sobie profilu. ::: Dla przejrzystości, rozszerzanie uprawnień jedynie o prawa biurokraty powinno odbywać się zachowaniem zasady 60 dni nieaktywności biurokraty. Okazjonalnie, gdy na wiki niezwłocznie potrzebny jest admin, można proces adopcji nieco skrócić, ale w sytuacji gdy jest dwóch aktywnych adminów i problem dotyczy jedynie praw biurokraty - trzymajmy się zasad. — Sovq 19:30, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) Podbijam po prawie 5 miesiącach. 14:17, maj 15, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Pio mu napisał o tejże prośbie (już po jej złożeniu), i biurokrata edycji dokonał, po raz pierwszy od dawna. Ale mimo tego proszę o ww, bo mimo wszysto aktywność nie powinna polegać na dokonywaniu jednej edycji za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mu napisze o planach adopcji/już wysłanej prośbie o adopcję... 14:48, maj 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Niestety z mojej strony nie można nic zrobić, gdyż biurokrata jest aktywny na wiki. Możecie go poprosić, aby nadał jednemu z was/obydwu uprawnienia biurokraty i/lub utworzyć na blogu/forum petycję o odebraniu uprawnień biurokraty, gdzie większość użytkowników zgodzi się na zabranie uprawnień biurokracie (jednak nie lubię tej opcji). ::Oto i petycja. 13:07, maj 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Ping. 11:15, maj 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Nie musisz pingować, widziałem tą petycję :) Chciałem poczekać min. 3 dni, aby i użytkownik Chommik12 mógł się wypowiedzieć, ale chyba próżne będzie moje czekanie. Jeżeli do jutra nie będzie znaczącego głosu sprzeciwu, odbiorę uprawnienia użytkownikowi. ::::Ah, OK. 11:39, maj 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nie lubię tego robić, ale uprawnienia zgodnie z prośbą społeczności zostały odebrane. Tym samym zgodnie z Twoją prośbą uprzednio skierowaną do Sovq otrzymujesz uprawnienia biurokraty :) Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! Empire Universe 2 Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Wiki gry jest nieaktualna. * Czy wiki jest nieaktywna? :: Jest nieaktywna jeśli chodzi o edycje, jednak nadal jest odwiedzana przez graczy. * Czy masz prawo adoptować wiki? :: Uważam że mam. Jestem jedną z osób które dokonały na niej najwięcej edycji. Nie byłem nigdy w żaden sposób blokowany. * Czy aktywnie edytujesz? :: Sprawa z tym wygląda następująco: Wiki EU2 jest uzupełniona jak trzeba i zawiera wszystko co potrzeba. Jedyną rzeczą które wymagają poprawy są tematy w których dane są nieaktualne ze względu na aktualizację gry. :: Nie ma potrzeby edytować wiki, gdy nie ma nic nowego do dodania. Myślę że to jest zrozumiałe. (Postaram sie jeszcze to zaraz wyjaśnić na samym dole tego "posta"). * Czy budujesz społeczność swojej wiki? :: Utworzyłem tam i zaktualizowałem dość dawno temu co mogłem. Osób które edytowały ze mną wiki już nie ma. Odeszły z gry, a co za tym z wiki. Teraz postaram się krótko naświetlić jak wygląda całość. ''' Zaczynając wiki (2-3 lata temu) tworzyłem ją z osobą o nicku Miless. Robiliśmy to jako gracze. To on wpadł na pomysł jej stworzenia. Wiki bardzo fajnie się rozwijała. Kilka osób nam pomagało od czasu do czasu. Zdarzały się też takie, które niszczyły ją. W tym celu Miless zabezpieczył najważniejsze strony gdzie było dużo treści. Po pewnym czasie - rok, albo nieco więcej on zrezygnował z gry. Funkcje administratora miała jeszcze jedna osoba (lub dwie) jednak także już nie grają. Aktualnie jestem administratorem gry i próbowałem się skontaktować mailowo z administratorami wiki. Kilka miesięcy temu udało się z jednym, jednak z tego co pamiętam nie mógł się zalogować (zapomniane hasło). Jako iż nie było sposobu na edytowanie niektórych stron - tych ważnych, postanowiłem i ja się poddać. W planach mieliśmy więc stworzenie wiki opartej na szablonie wikipedii (coś w rodzaju zastępczej wiki), jednak jako iż gra nie cieszy się już takim zainteresowaniem, było to bezsensu. Dziś i w ubiegłym tygodniu zostały wysłane przez graczy zgłoszenia iż są na wiki błędy. Teraz chciałbym jako Administrator - (o takie uprawnienia proszę) pozmieniać kilka rzeczy oraz skorzystać z nowości jakie wprowadzono na wikia. Sprawa wygląda tak - Jeśli dostałbym uprawnienia - zedytowałbym kilka wpisów, dodał kilka nowych rzeczy oraz popracował nad wyglądem. Mam zamiar dodać także kilka osób które miałyby możliwość edycji. Jeśli uprawnień nie dostanę, cóż. . Wiki będzie wyglądała tak jak do tej pory. Będzie nieaktualna oraz pozostawiona sama sobie. Nie objecuję że będę regularnie ją edytował, bo nie ma już tam wielu rzeczy do zrobienia, jednak gdyby była konieczność edycji, to chętnie wraz z innymi osobami bym się tego podjął. (Sorry że tyle tego wyszło. ) Pozdro Rey (dyskusja) 20:26, gru 13, 2013 (UTC). : Cóż nieraz zdarzają się sytuacje kiedy administratorzy zabezpieczają nagminnie strony na danej Wiki, przez co niekiedy inni użytkownicy nie mogą ich edytować. Z uwagi, że poprzednia administracja nie dała znaku życia przez ostanie 60 dni i jesteś jednym z najbardziej zaangażowanych użytkowników rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki! Jeśli miałbyś jakiekolwiek pytania daj znać na mojej tablicy, bądź na tutejszym forum. ::: Wielkie dzięki! Nie spodziewałem się tak szybkiej odpowiedzi. Cóż - zamierzam poszukać chętnych do edycji, uzupełnienia tego co brakuje i poprawienia wyglądu. Powinienm sobie dać radę, jednak w razie czego, wiem na kogo mogę liczyć :) Jeszcze raz dziękuje. Rey (dyskusja) 00:42, gru 14, 2013 (UTC) YouTube Wiki * '''Link do wiki: link * Powód: Na Wiki nie ma aktywnych użytkowników, a ja bym chciał rozwinąć tą Wiki o nowe artykuły, uporządkować kategorie i zmienić motyw. Nie jestem jeszcze aktywnym użytkownikiem, ale potrzebne są mi prawa administratora, aby zmienić wygląd tej wiki (logo, tło itp. ) Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby :D Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 15:02, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) : 3 edycje to trochę słabo. Poprawiaj istniejące strony, dodaj nowe, a potem ubiegaj się o uprawnienia. Te wymagania są po to by odciągnąć "kolekcjonerów uprawnień", do których mam nadzieję się nie zaliczasz. Mogę podpowiedzieć, byś do tego czasu użył szablonu Ek/Delete/Speedydelete (wybór należy do Ciebie) i innych. 15:19, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) : Rozumiem te wymagania - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 17:17, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) : Witam ponownie. Przez ostatnie 9 dni starałem się edytować YouTube Wiki, poprawiać artykuły i dodawać nowe oraz porządkować kategorie. Stworzyłem też plan według którego chcę te kategorie porządkować. Obecnie mam już ponad 120 edycji i uważam, że można mi już przyznać prawa administratorskie. Pozdrawiam - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 12:59, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Uprawnienia są Twoje. Powodzenia w dalszej rozbudowie wiki! — Sovq 08:52, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) : : : Super! Dziękuje za nadanie uprawnień - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 11: 42, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Warframe Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Witam, powodem mojej chęci zostania "biurokratą" w polskiej Warframe Wiki jest obecna sytuacja tej strony, inni administratorzy są nieaktywni od dłuższego czasu jedynie Sovq odpowiedział na moją prośbę i odesłął mnie na tą stronę abym adoptował Warframe Wiki. Jest to konieczne ponieważ wraz z dwoma innymi użytkownikami (jeden z nich co prawda jest administratorem, ale nie ma uprawnień do dawania innym tego statusu) chcemy zmienić wygląd Wiki który bardziej by pasował do jej obecnej sytuacji. R3schi (dyskusja) 14:10, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) : Z tego co widzę dobrym pomysłem byłoby najpierw się skontaktować z Imargamem, wprawdzie nie edytował od dłuższego czasu ale ostatnio logował się 2 dni temu więc jest szansa, że odbierze i odpowie. W przypadku braku odpowiedzi jeszcze warto by dowiedzieć co sądzi o tym reszta edytorów. — Nana 14:30, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) : Co do Imargama faktycznie nie napisałem do niego, mój błąd, a inni edytorzy (ci w miarę aktywni) to MBerecik i Yellow94 to oni są mojego zdania właśnie o nich mi chodziło gdy pisałem " wraz z dwoma innymi użytkownikami" , reszta zaś, że tak powiem ma to gdzieśR3schi (dyskusja) 14:42, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) : Chciałbym ponowić prośbę, dania mi statusu biurokraty i administratora na Warframe Wiki jako, że Imargam nie odpowiada na moją wiadomośćR3schi (dyskusja) 12:37, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozwoju wiki. — Nana 15:48, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Wielkie dzięki za uprawnienia :) R3schi (dyskusja) 16:09, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Angel Beats! Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Chciałabym poprosić o rozszerzenie moich uprawnień na tej wiki. Mało kto na nią zagląda, edytorów ubywa. Założyciel (Baakamono) dokonał zaledwie 5 edycji, z czego większość to komentarze. Ostatnio podobno często na nią zaglądał, ponieważ zauważył ,,lawinę" moich sylwestrowych edycji xD Mimo to raczej nie garnie się do dalszego jej rozwijania (w sumie sam mnie tutaj przysłał). Wiki jest zalążkiem, jej wygląd wcale nie przyciąga nowych edytorów. Na chwilę obecną posiadam na niej najwięcej edycji oraz jestem pierwsza w rankingu. Nie należę do osób znających się na MediaWiki, ale wiem, gdzie w razie kłopotów mogę szukać pomocy. Moje edycje może i są nieregularne, jednak nie mogę być na niej codziennie. Jak większość użytkowników. O Angel Beats! wiem całkiem sporo i pragnę się tą wiedzą podzielić z innymi. Jeśli uprawnień nie otrzymam i tak będę kontynuować moją ,,przygodę" z edytowaniem tej wiki. Konec ;; (Przepraszam, że tyle tego wyszło) KatyKorniszonek (dyskusja) 19:36, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) : Zrobione :) Powodzenia w edytowaniu! : Nie spodziewałam się tak szybkiej odpowiedzi. Dziękuję! KatyKorniszonek (dyskusja) 19:50, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Fanowska Equestria Girls Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Wiki jest opuszczona przez założycielkę. Nikt tam ogulnie nic nie robi (tylko jedna tam edytuje). Założyciel (ka) ma zaledwie 11 edycji. Tylko tyle mam do opowiedzenia o wiki Alexxia115 (dyskusja) '21:50, sty 4, 2014 (UTC) : Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki! :) Assassins's Creed Fanon Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Głównym powodem mojej prośby jest brak zaangażowania ze strony twórcy samej Wiki (ostatnia jego edycja 19. 10. 2013 A. D. miała na celu dodanie grafiki), oraz zahamowaniu rozwoju tej zacnej strony przez ubogą w ilość i jakoś merytoryczną artykułów. Sam tworze artykułu na tej Wiki. Są one bardzo satyryczne, należy traktować je z rezerwą i dystansem. Moje nietuzinkowe podejście do świata wykreowanego przez Ubisoft jest mocnym argumentem, abym to ja został administratorem tejże Wiki. Mam duże szanse na przywrócenie jej chwały i blasku. Robię to za namową przyjaciół, administratorów i moderatorów Assassins's Creed Wiki. : Biurokrata na tej Wiki jest dość aktywnym użytkownikiem, jestem pewien, że jeżeli napisałbyś prośbę o rozszerzenie uprawnień na jego tablicy z pewnością by Ci odpowiedział. Dwarf Fortress Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Zgłaszam prośbę o adoptowanie pl. dwarffortress. wikia. com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora, aby zadbać o rozwój tej wiki i spróbować tym samym przyciągnąć więcej osób edytujących Założyciel i obecny administrator tej wiki jest nieaktywny od ponad dwóch lat. Marzecki (dyskusja) 22:36, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) : Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki! :) Creepypasta Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 2945 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: prawie 4 miesiące * Powód: Jedyny biurokrata WhiteBlack, nie był aktywny przez prawie dwa miesiące. Jestem już tam adminem, ale potrzebuję uprawnień biurokraty. Pozdrawiam, : Na Wiki jest również inny (w miarę aktywny) administrator, poza tym na wiki społeczność jest dość duża, także przydałoby się głosowanie/link do głosowania, w którym społeczność Wiki wyraża zgodę na rozszerzenie Twoich uprawnień. Jeżeli większość społeczności będzie "Za" i nie będzie żadnych poważnych sprzeciwów, rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. :: Link do dyskusji. Wszyscy postanowili, żebym otrzymał uprawnienia http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ::: Uprawnienia rozszerzone :) Mafia Game Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Jak długo edytuję wiki: około tygodnia * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Sawyer123 * Powód: Wikia jest bardzo mało rozbudowana. Ja ostatnio stałem się zagorzałym fanem gry Mafia i bardzo bym chciał by wikia o niej była jedną z najlepszych, ale bez uprawnień administratora sobie nie poradzę. Jeden z najaktywniejszych na tej wiki użytkowników, Sawyer123 wykonał ostatnią swoją edycję w listopadzie 2013 roku. Ja natomiast właśnie zacząłem ją edytować i rozbudowywać. Proszę o jak najszybszą odpowiedź. Wesoły666 : Sawyer123 ostatnio był aktywny mniej niż 2 tygodnie temu. Jest to stanowczo za mało żeby adoptować wiki. Proponuję spróbować się z nim skontaktować. — Nana 21:53, sty 7, 2014 (UTC) : Witam ponownie! Pisze znowu, gdyż zrobiłem jak mi poradziliście i napisałem do Sawyera. Czekam miesiąc, a on nie daje znaku życia. Proszę ponownie o rozszerzenie moich uprawnień. Fakt ostatnio mnie nie było na tej wiki, ale wkrótce znowu się za nią biorę. Bardzo proszę o jak najszybszą odpowiedź - Wesoły666 :: Ostatnio aktywny administrator, Sawyer123 wykonał swoją edycję 27 grudnia, co daje 43 dni nieaktywności. Jego ostatnie logowanie nastąpiło 18 stycznia. Niestety, ale w tym przypadku mamy związane ręce ze względu na to, że główne zasady adopcji nie zostały spełnione - min. 60 dni nieaktywności administratora. Widzę Twój duży wkład włożony w wiki, lecz niestety nie mogę rozszerzyć Twoich uprawnień, dopóki chociaż ten punkt nie zostanie spełniony. Jednakże uprawnienia administratora/biurokraty nie są kluczowe w edycji wiki, możesz tworzyć artykuły, edytować stronę główną i bez tych uprawnień. Gdy zaś pierwszy punkt regulaminu w sprawie nieobecności administratora zostanie spełniony, możesz zgłosić się tutaj ponownie. Kiepscy Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 50 (kiedy byłem jeszcze niezarejestrowany: ok. 100) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Kilka dni, ale edytowałem tą wiki długo jako niezarejestrowany. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Karu, 07:56, sie 30, 2013 * Powód: Bardzo lubię serial Świat według Kiepskich, a ponieważ nie ma tam nikogo aktywnego (oprócz wandali). Ta wiki jest bardzo zaniedbana, a ja chcę ją doprowadzić do porządku. Z ortografią też nie mam problemów, więc myślę, że nadam się na biurokratę. : ) Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego dnia, Migulo (dyskusja) 20:29, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) : Co prawda na Wiki nie ma zbytnio aktywnych użytkowników, jednak administrator Karu był zalogowany dzisiaj (10 sty 2014). Jestem pewien, że jeżeli napiszesz na jego stronie dyskusji prośbę o zgodę na rozszerzenie Twoich uprawnień na pewno Ci odpowie. Jeżeli się zgodzi rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. : No cóż, Karu był aktywny nawet dziś, ale nie odpowiedział na moją prośbę. : Więc może będzie lepiej, jak Wy zdecydujecie. : Pozdrawiam, Migulo (dyskusja) 17: 04, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) :: 60 dni minęło odkąd wykonał swoją ostatnią edycję oraz minął ~tydzień na odpowiedź Karu w sprawie rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień. Skoro brak jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi, a tym bardziej sprzeciwów z jego strony, rozszerzam Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w zarządzaniu Wiki! Bakugan Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 1161 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 30 marca 2011 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Nie mam pojęcia. * Powód: Lubię tę wiki i chciałbym, aby była stanie jakim zastałem ją po raz pierwszy. Ostatnio zauważyłem, że panoszą się po niej wandale i chciałbym coś z tym zrobić. Igniton (Dyskusja) 21: 11, sty 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmm. . . wygląda na to, że wiki jest odwiedzana w miarę regularnie przez administratorów. Napisz na tablicy jednego z biurokratów o rozszerzenie Twoich uprawnień ;-). Pio387(Dyskusja) 21:32, sty 14, 2014 (UTC) : Tak jak Pio387 wspomniał napisz na tablicy jednego z biurokratów. Jeżeli żaden z biurokratów nie da znaku życia w ciągu tygodnia, napisz ponownie, a rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. Przy okazji wandalizmy cofnięte (5 minut i z głowy, aż współczuję, że chciało się temu wandalowi tyle męczyć nad spamowaniem). Jeśli wandal wróci przed nadaniem uprawnień ze strony biurokratów lub przed nadaniem ich z mojej strony, napisz mi tablicy, a cofnę je ponownie. :: Tak przy okazji - czy to nie jest wystarczającym dowodem na to, by odebrać Krzyśkowigt biurokratę? Jak można wyczytać odszedł z ogólnie rozumianej Wikii, a nie konkretnego projektu. Dodatkowo, czy można temu deikwentowi odebrać flagę bota? 15:35, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nie, jeden blog na innej wiki nie jest podstawą do odebrania uprawnień. Poza użytkownikiem Krzysiekgt, na Wiki jest również drugi biurokrata, który również logował się w ciągu ostatnich 60 dni. Poza tym na Wiki są również inni regularnie edytujący użytkownicy, także jeżeli rozszerzenie uprawnień miałoby się odbyć z mojej strony, musiałbym zobaczyć link do prośby wysłanej do biurokratów. W przypadku braku odpowiedzi należałoby utworzyć głosowanie w sprawie rozszerzenie uprawnień, gdzie regularnie edytująca społeczność wyraża na to zgodę. Inazuma Eleven * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 653 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 13 miesięcy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Kongo82 * Powód: Jest zpełnie nie ogarnięta. Kongo82 założyciel był tam ostatni raz 25 sierpnia 2012 r. Są edytorzy ale nie ma administratora. Proszę o uprawnienia administratora oraz biurokraty. : Administrator Kroltok770 był zalogowany nawet dzisiaj, jeśli wyrazi zgodę lub w ciągu tygodnia nie odpowie rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. Jeśli nie odpowie zgłoś się ponownie tutaj. Bibloteka Fanonu Star Wars Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 0 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Wcale * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: 1 sierpnia 2011 * Powód: Chciałbym z Killerlegus'em adoptować tą wikię ponieważ mamy zamiar złączyć te wikie: Custom Star Wars Wiki i Star Wars Fanon Polska Wiki i artykuły przenieść na Biblotekę Fanonu bo jest największa. Wiem, że nie mamy tam żadnych edycji, ale posiadamy je na innych (naszych wikiach). Więcej informacji tutaj. http://images. wikia. com/gwiezdnewojnyjedi/pl/images/1/15/Yoda_glowa.gifLordTrion (Dyskusja) 16: 03, sty 18, 2014 (UTC) : Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia! Auta Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 17,ale i tak będę ją edytował. * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Kilka dni na razie * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Wszyscy administratorzy mają wyłączone konta. * Powód: Otóż wikia jest w bardzo złym stanie, a ja chciałbym jej pomóc. TheDinocoMcQueen (dyskusja) 18: 27, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) : Na Wiki są również inni aktywni edytorzy, rozpocznij dyskusję na forum lub blogu, w sprawie rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień, jeśli społeczność Auta Wiki wyrazi zgodę rozszerzę twoje uprawnienia. : Dałem już dyskusję na forum TheDinocoMcQueen (dyskusja) 14: 12, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) : : Tydzień prawie minął, a nikt nie opowiedział się ani za, ani przeciw w sprawie Twoich uprawnień. Także w tym wypadku pozostaje mi tylko nadać Tobie uprawnienia i życzyć Powodzenia w udoskonalaniu wiki! : ) God Of War Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: ok. 5 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od Nowego Roku * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Nieznam nazwy administratora, lecz z tego co wiem, logował się dawno temu (lipec, 2012) * Powód: Wiem, że mam mało edycji, ale chciałem zaadoptować tą wiki, gdyż administratorzy i biurokraci są nieaktywni, a chciałbym połączyć tą wikię z moją wikią, gdyż mają one taki sam temat. : Akurat nie chodziło mi o dosłowne utworzenie prośby o adopcje ;). Bardziej zależy mi na tym żeby przerzucić treść z tej wiki na waszą. — Nana 13: 04, sty 24, 2014 (UTC) Wiedźmin Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 103 (wciąż przybywa) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 1 styczeń 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Jest jeden administrator, który udzielił mi zgody * Powód: Wikia jest bardzo zaniedbywana,a chciałbym wspomóc tego jednego admina. Chciałbym zrobić tam porządki, ogarnąć to wszystko. Proszę, oto wikia. com/wiki/Wątek:10769#40 link do forum. ProOski (dyskusja) 14: 34, sty 24, 2014 (UTC) : Z uwagi, że nie było wyraźnych głosów sprzeciwu, rozszerzam Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia! Empirepedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 88 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 2miesące * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: nikt * Powód: bardzo chcę pomagać stronie : Zastanawiałem się kiedy znajdzie się ktoś na tyle bezczelny aby tak ewidentnie skłamać. Twój wkład jest publiczny i znajduje się tutaj: link – wkład w postaci 2 plików przesłanych półtorej godziny temu znacznie różni się od 88 edycji w czasie 2 miesięcy. Te pola do wypełnienia istnieją raczej aby użytkownik sam sobie uświadomił czy spełnia wymagania znajdujące się na górze strony. Zapraszam za tydzień — Nana 13: 27, sty 28, 2014 (UTC) Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 97 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: ponad rok * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Użytkownik:AlsenPL12: 40, lip 7, 2012 * Powód: Chciałby rozwinąć tą wiki, podejrzewam że pierwszy administrator porzucił tę wiki. Niewiem czy obecnie na wiki znajduje się jakiśedytor oprócz mnie miomo to dołączam link do dyskusji link : Na wiki jest jeden inny edytor. Jeśli w ciągu trzech dni, nikt nie będzie miał wyraźnego głosu sprzeciwu w dyskusji przez Ciebie podanej, rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. Czysta Krew Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 159 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 21 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Rea Sylwia, ostatnią edycje wykonała 7 lipca 2011 roku * Powód: Założyciel, a jednocześnie jedyny administrator tej Wiki nie pojawił się na niej od ponad dwóch lat. Chciałabym ulepszyć jej wygląd, co mogę zrobić tylko posiadając uprawnienia. Wikia jest w fatalnym stanie, a nikt oprócz mnie tam nie edytuje. Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Ladyelle98 (dyskusja) 16: 10, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) : Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki. Totalna porażka wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: ok. 50 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od lip 1, 2013 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Wofon 17: 47, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) * Powód: Bo chcę. Joasia200eAsia (wita na dyskusji) 10: 26, lut 1, 2014‎ (UTC) : Strona ta nie jest przeznaczona do tego typu zgłoszeń. Proszę zapoznaj się z powyższym regulaminem przed zgłoszeniem kolejnej prośby o adopcję. : : Uzupełniłem zgłoszenie. Na przyszłość proszę o nietraktowanie tej strony jak śmietnika. 11: 03, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Siły Pierwotne Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 13 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: parę dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: LaCreepa * Powód: Oglądam ten serial i chciałabym go rozbudować. : Uprawnienia przyznane, choć na drugi raz dobrze by było widzieć większy okres czasu edycji, zanim zgłosi się prośbę o adopcję. Muzyka Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 315 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 29 grudnia 2013 roku * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: BringelEvil (konto wyłączone, ostatnia edycja 30 czerwca 2013 roku) * Powód: Jestem aktywnym edytorem tej encyklopedii. Uporządkowałem trochę wiki oraz napisałem parę artykułów. Staram się pisać regularnie, tak, by chociaż dwa razy w tygodniu coś napisać. Wiki o Muzyce mogłaby odnieść duży sukces, ale do tego potrzeba czasu i chociaż jednego admina. LeptonesDyskusja 13: 04, lut 4, 2014 (UTC) : Uprawnienia przyznane. Kapitan Bomba Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 615 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 2009 ;) * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: teoretycznie ja : D * Powód: Nie wiem czy to odpowiedni dział (jeśli nie - biję się w pierś). Otóż założyciel i jedyny biurokrata tej wikii Kaczor był obecny w 2012. Jako administrator mógłbym prosić o rozszerzenie mi praw do biurokraty? [[User:Mat. |''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 19: 11, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) : Uprawnienia rozszerzone. : ) : Dziękuję : ) [[User:Mat. | Mat. ]] Dyskusja 19: 23, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Empirepedia * '''Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 2 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od stycznia 28 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: nikt * Powód: chciałbym podzielić się moją wiedzą na temat star wars z innymi użytkownikami : Ta strona nie służy do tego typu zgłoszeń. Na drugi raz, proszę, zapoznaj się z regulaminem adopcji. — Wedkarski 15: 58, lut 9, 2014 (UTC) Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars zastąpił Empirepedię Biblioteką Ossus, niezależną od Wikia, więc to tam dziel się swoją wiedzą (jeśli potrafisz utworzyć na Ossusie konto) Sz. Wesołowski (dyskusja) 05:58, kwi 5, 2014 (UTC)SuperSzym Empirepedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 13 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od stycznia 28 roku 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: SebaP 13: 38, sty 22, 2009 * Powód: chcę pomagać empirepedi i chcę pomagać moją wiedzą. Supermatrix0 : 13 edycji w plikach w jeden dzień na Empirepedii to stanowczo za mało, abym mógł rozszerzyć Twoje uprawnienia. Poza tym na wiki są również inni aktywni użytkownicy. Zacznij edytować wiki przynajmniej tydzień, a także dodaj wątek na tamtejszym forum w sprawie rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień. Supermatrix0, nie zgłaszaj wiki dwukrotnie. Książkopedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 129 (ciągle rosną) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od ok. roku * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Michnar wykonuje je prawie codziennie * Powód: Jedyny biurokrata jest nie aktywny, a ja mam zgodę Minchara by nadać mi admina. Najlepiej jakby Minchar dostał Biurokratę. Oto link do dyskusji w której Minchar wyraża zgodę na nadanie mi praw administratorskich. http://images. wikia. com/gwiezdnewojnyjedi/pl/images/1/15/Yoda_glowa.gifLordTrion (Dyskusja) 18: 44, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Uprawnienia nadane. Co do uprawnień Michnara, jeśli chciałby adoptować Książkopedię, dobrze by było, aby sam zgłosił taki wniosek na tej stronie. Jedi Academy wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 0 na tej, 5617 na podobnej tematycznie * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Edytowaniem wikii zajmuję się od kilku lat * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: FettFan54 * Powód: Parę lat temu prowadziłem wikię "klanową" na tematy Jedi Academy (http://eff. wikia. com). Z nudów zacząłem dodawać mnóstwo informacji na temat samej gry, przyczyniając się do powstania największej bazy danych na ten temat w interecie. Jednak, jako że informacje te były na niej poniekąd "dodatkowe" - gromadzą teraz kurz na mało uczęszczanej wiki. Razem z paroma znajomymi chcemy rozkręcić wikię z prawdziwego zdarzenia na podstawie bazy danych stworzonej na eff-wiki gromadząc dodatkowe informacje i skupiając się stricte na temacie gry. Chcieliśmy założyć nową wikię, ale zauważyliśmy, że istnieje już ta - praktycznie nieedytowana, jedynie stworzona. Chcemy ją zamienić w pełnowymarową, otwartą wikię na tematy Jedi Academy. ' ~Seraskus (talk) 11: 12, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) : Wikia jest w języku angielskim, na pewno wpisałeś dobry adres? http://images. wikia. com/gwiezdnewojnyjedi/pl/images/1/15/Yoda_glowa.gifLordTrion (Dyskusja) 11: 18, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) : : Ta strona jest tylko do polskich wikii? ~Seraskus (talk) 11: 39, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) : : Strona adoptuj wiki służy nie tylko dla polskich wiki, lecz dla wszystkich posługujących się językiem polskim. Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia! Niesamowity Świat Gumballa Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Wikula37 * Powód: jestem Wikula37 i zamknęłam kiedyś konto a teraz na mojej wiki mi trollują i trzeba zrobić porządek : Wymóg edycji - edytowanie minimum 1 tydzień, nie zostało spełnione. Punkt ten służy po to, aby osoba, która chce adoptować wiki, rzeczywiście interesowała się wiki i nie porzuciła jej po kilku tygodniach. Jeśli chcesz adoptować wiki, proszę spełnij powyższe wymagania. Przy okazji, drobny spam na wiki - usunięty. Fikcja Totalnej Porażki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 458 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Właściwie dopiero co do niej wróciłem, a wcześniej to systematycznie ją edytowałem xD 2012 - 2014 taka była przerwa, a byłem wcześniej od 2011 - 2012 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: AikkoxD 27. 08. 13 * Powód: Bardzo kochałem tą wiki i to na niej zapoczątkowałem swoje pierwsze kroki. Jednak nie ucieszyłem się na wieść, że ona upadła : ( Teraz bardzo pragnę ją odbudować i zrobię wszystko by tak się stało : Biurokrata AndyWorck logował się po raz ostatni wczoraj. Wyślij wiadomość na jego tablicę w sprawie rozszerzenia uprawnień na Fikcja Totalnej Porażki. Jeśli nie odpowie w ciągu tygodnia daj znać ponownie na tej stronie. : : Chcę powiedzieć tylko, że on także opuścił wiki dla innej o Totalnej Porażce. I także jest zablokowany na FTP. : : : Użytkownik AndyWorck jako biurokrata może samemu się odblokować : ) Poza tym nie zaszkodzi do niego napisać. Widzę także, że na wiki są również inni aktywni użytkownicy, jeżeli użytkownik AndyWorck nie odpowie na Twoją wiadomość, wtedy rozpocznij dyskusję z innymi użytkownikami na forum w sprawie rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień. Jeśli nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko oraz biurokrata AndyWorck nie odpowie na Twoją wiadomość - rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. : : : : Okej. : D Ale chodzi tylko oto, że dwie osoby już od 7 dni tam nie piszą, a użytkownik Qvan to mój znajomy i się na GG razem zgodziliśmy ;D Forum nie mogę dać, ale dam bloga. Jeśli nikt do 16 nie da odpowiedzi wtedy mogę mieć rozszerzone uprawnienia? : : : : Pragnę zdobyć te uprawnienia i to jest mój cel! Mam zamiar ją odbudować, a potem ją edytować i sprowadzić dawnych zanjomych na nią! : : : : : Ależ ja się bardzo ciesze, że masz taki zapał! Skoro razem z użytkownikiem Qvan zgadaliście się na GG to niech odda głos na Twoim blogu i tak jak wspomniałem jeśli nikt nie poda wyraźnego powodu przeciw - rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia : ) : : : : : : Blog wielkich ilości głosów nie wywołał, w sumie to żadnych głosów ani przeciw ani za. Także rozszerzam Ci uprawnienia, powodzenia! Tomek i Przyjaciele * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 112 (zanim się zarejestrowałem tak z 27) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Myslę że tak od września jako niezarejestrowany, od grudnia jestem zarejestrowany. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Nie wiem, założyciel nikomu nie dał uprawnień. nick: Duckfan * Powód: Akurat wiki ma jednego aktywnego użytkownika, jednak uważam że przyda mu się pomoc. Poza tym założyciel zupełnie się nie udziela. # Duckfan był aktywny w przeciągu ostatnich 60 dni # Skoro na wiki znajduje się inny aktywny użytkownik, warto by rozpocząć dyskusję co do przyznania Tobie uprawnień. : Dodatkowo można napisać prośbę bezpośrednio do założyciela. Nie ma lepszego wskaźnika aktywności niż sprawdzenie czy ktoś jeszcze jest po drugiej stronie : ) — Nana 19: 26, lut 17, 2014 (UTC) Empirepedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 15 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od stycznia 28 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: nikt * Powód: chcę dzielić się moją wiedzą z wszystkimi. niech moc będzię z administratorami. Trzeci raz dodajesz to zgłoszenie i trzeci raz odpowiedź jest taka sama. Aby móc adoptować wiki należy na niej coś robić. Hosting obrazków niczym niezwiązanych z tematem się do tego nie zalicza. Skoro chcesz się dzielić wiedzą to. . . zacznij to robić. Nie potrzebujesz do tego uprawnień, a aby je uzyskać potrzebujesz wkład pokazujący, że chcesz rozwijać wiki. Jeszcze dochodzi do tego fakt, że na wiki znajduje się inny aktywny użytkownik. Tak więc: # Skontaktuj się z nim aby poznać jego zdanie na temat rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień. # Rozpocznij rozwijanie wiki, poprzez edytowanie jej treści. Pliki, profile i przestrzenie nazw dyskusji się do tego nie zaliczają. # Nie edytuj tej strony dopóki nie spełnisz wymagań. Każde następne zgłoszenie w tym stylu będzie traktowane jako spam i zostaniesz zablokowany. : — Nana 09: 14, lut 18, 2014 (UTC) Vongopedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 0 bo wtedy nie miałem konta. * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 2009. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Nalken. * Powód: Ta wiki to moje dzieciństwo, powód założenia Grubizm Wiki i planuję ją naprawić. Dodam artykuły i połącze ją z GW. : Połączenie wiki o dwóch różnych tematach jest praktycznie nieosiągalne oraz tym bardziej niewskazane. Vongopedia to Gwiezdno-Wojenna encyklopedia humoru, Grubizm Wiki to zbitek czegoś bliżej nieokreślonego z czego nie da się wyciągnąć konkretnego tematu - po prostu zwykły sandbox. Tego się nie da połączyć, a wszelkie próby są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Nie licząc faktu, że na górze strony znajduje się kawałek warty przeczytania. — Nana 13: 55, lut 19, 2014 (UTC) Awatar Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: Ponad 800 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od Kwietnia 2012 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Ja. Ostatni Biurokrata ok. 70 dni temu (10 grudnia). * Powód: Prosiłbym o rozszerzenie mi praw o funkcje Biurokraty. Nie ma żadnego zbiorczego wątku, ale myślę, że wszyscy użytkownicy się zgodzą. Dodatkowo jest temat, w którym Nanaki pisze, że po spełnieniu warunków można adoptować wiki - link. Kubaa6934 (dyskusja) : Gwoli formalności dobrze byłoby rozpocząć osobną dyskusję ale już ich tyle, że trudno nadążyć : ). Cała sprawa mianowania Cie adminem wyszła ze strony Rafiego jako, że nie jest on bardzo aktywny. Nie widzę powodu dlaczego by nie wziąć tego pod uwagę przy adopcji. : Rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w rozwijaniu wiki oraz w dobieraniu administracji : ) — Nana 17: 59, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) LF2 Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 49 jako zarejestrowany, około 100 jako niezarejestrowany * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 4 dni + przez pewien czas 2 lata temu * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Gri-Gri 00: 17, sty 4, 2014, a przedostatnia edycja(23: 34, sty 30, 2013) * Powód: Edytowałem ją 2 lata temu jako niezarejestrowany, dziś postanowiłem wrócić, a okazało się, że ta wiki nie wyglada zbyt dobrze, a administrator strasznie ją zaniedbuje. Postanowiłem więc się nią zaopiekować. NexGaming27 (Dyskusja) 16: 50, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) : Aby adoptować wiki, wymagane jest, aby ją edytować minimum tydzień. Punkt ten zawarty w powyższych zasadach, aby nowemu administratorowi nie znudziła się wiki po kilku dniach. Do większości rzeczy na wiki nie są wymagane uprawnienia administratora, także, gdy osiągniesz wymagany czas edycji na tej wiki - zgłoś się ponownie, do tego czasu możesz rozbudowywać zawartość wiki. : Wiem, zapoznałem się z zasadami. Proszę jednak o stanowisko wcześniej ze względu na aktywność administratora tej wiki, jak i też chciałbym ją usprawnić, m. in zmienić motyw, dodać tła do infoboxów(potrzebne jest MediaWiki), zająć się kodem . css i . js, oraz usunąć wiele niepotrzebnych stron. NexGaming27 (Dyskusja) 20: 01, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) : : Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Loadout Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 17 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Godzinę * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Żaden * Powód: Chciałem utworzyć taką wiki, jednak okazało się, że adres i nazwa były zajęte. Po wejściu na tą stronę nie było na niej nic. Zero aktywności założyciela. Chciałbym ją adoptować, zmienić wygląd, rozwinąć i trochę zareklamować. Uważam, że przy braku czegokolwiek na stronie można przymknąć oko na wymogi dotyczące adopcji. ~ Matik7 (dyskusja) 09: 00, mar 2, 2014 (UTC) : : Jeżeli założyciel nie wykonał żadnej edycji po założeniu wiki, wtedy większość warunków jest spełniona z automatu, jedynie wymagania edycyjne, jednak na to można przymknąć oko, zwłaszcza patrząc na to, że dzisiaj wykonałaś 50 edycji, głównie tworzac nowe artykuły : ) Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Fanowska Equestria Girls Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 20 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 2 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Alexxia115 fanowska-equestria-girls. wikia. com/wiki/?diff = 1958 18: 09, sty 17, 2014 * Powód: Znalazłam te wiki niedawno i odkryłam, że jest strasznie zaniedbana. Nie ma nawet flavikony. Sama działam i udoskonalam bardzo dużo wiki, więc pomyślałam, że zajmę się i tą. Obiecuje, że nie zaniedbam jej i proszę aby przyznano mi prawa administratora. PonyRainbowRocks 08: 04, mar 6, 2014 : Ostatnia edycja użytkownika Alexxia115 nastąpiła 19: 05, 22 sty 2014 jednak z uwagi, że konto zostało globalnie wyłączone można pominąć wymóg 60 dni nieaktywności biurokraty. Aby adoptować wiki wymagana jest również regularna edycja danej wiki przynajmniej tydzień oraz zgoda aktywnej społeczności na otrzymanie praw biurokraty. Jeżeli będziesz nadal aktywnie edytować oraz podasz tu link do dyskusji, gdzie aktywna społeczność wyraża zgodę na otrzymanie przez Ciebie uprawnień - rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. The Walking Dead Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 795 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: ok. 3 m-cy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: LordWieslaw (4. 12. 2013) * Powód: Założyciel Wiki ostatni raz logował się 5. 01. 2014, a ostatniej edycji dokonał 4. 12. 2013. Odkąd jestem na Wiki The Walking Dead próbowałam skontaktować się z założycielem, niestety nie odpowiedział mi ani razu. Na ww. wiki tylko jej założyciel ma szerokie uprawnienia a jest nieaktywny, to blokuje wprowadzanie większych zmian przez pozostałych użytkowników. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w byciu administratorem ale na ogół jestem bardzo aktywna, a w razie gdyby moja aktywność zmalała albo gdybym była zmuszona odejść z Wiki to bez problemu można się ze mną skontaktować i mogłabym wtedy przekazać zdobyte uprawnienia innej chętnej, pomocnej w rozwoju Wiki osobie. Próbuje skontaktować się z innymi aktywnymi użytkownikami żeby skonsultować pomysł, na razie odpowiedziała jedna osoba i spodobał się mój pomysł. pozdrawiam frezja : Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozwijaniu wiki. — Nana 20: 41, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) Astropedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 3, bo nie miałem za dużo czasu * Jak długo edytuję wiki: trochę czasu * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: 21 stycznia 2013 * Powód: Wikia porzucona i zapomniana. Dwa razy była Wikią miesiąca. Nawet na Stronie głównej jest prośba o adopcje, więc myślę że ja ją zaadoptuje. Łatwy3 (dyskusja) 17: 07, mar 10, 2014 (UTC) : Wybacz jednak trzy edycje to stanowczo za mało, jeśli chodzi o adopcję wiki. Miesiąc temu adoptowałeś również Auta Wiki, wybacz jednak nie spełniasz na chwilę obecną żadnego z wymagań dotyczących adopcji wiki. Wojnopedia * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 10 (spróbuję mieć owiele więcej) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 2 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Tonis38 — 15: 45, cze 2, 2009 * Powód: Na wiki jest potrzebny administrator, żeby ogarnął wszystko i usunął niepotrzebne obrazki. Chociaż że mam tyle edycji, potrzebuję admina, żeby potworzyć CSS dla infoboxów, poprawić stronę główną i ogólnie ogarnąć Wiki. Przy okazji, chciałbym żeby nazwa wiki została zmieniona z Wojna Wiki na Wojnopedia, oraz usunąć przedrostek pl. '' z adresu. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 16: 30, mar 11, 2014 (CET) : Nie lubię zachowywać się jak urzędnik i przyczepiać się do każdego szczegółu, jednakże nie spełniasz wymagań jeśli chodzi o aktywną edycję. Aby mieć pewność, że wiki nie zostanie porzucona po kilku dniach i nie zablokujesz tym sposobem możliwości adopcji innym mógłbyś nadal regularnie edytować na wiki. Edytuj nadal wiki, jeśli chcesz zająć się jej wyglądem, ale nie posiadasz praw administratora użyj swojej własnej strony CSS na tamtej wiki - User:Pan Cube/wikia.css oraz - User:Pan Cube/wikia.js dla JS. :: Zgłaszam się ponownie, jeśli to nadal za mało, to przepraszam, ale nie mam pomysłu na żaden art bądź jakąś edycję (chociaż, jeden art buduję, o III Wojnie św. : >) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 16: 12, mar 14, 2014 (CET) :: Uprawnienia przyznane, chociaż martwi mnie ta część zdania - "nie mam pomysłu na żaden art bądź jakąś edycję" : / Fanowska Equestria Girls Wiki * '''Link do wiki': link * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 8 dni * Powód: Witam. Ostatnio zgłosiłam prośbę o przyznanie mi praw administratora, jednak edytowałam wiki za mało dni. Teraz minął już ponad tydzień i znów zgłaszam się z tą prośbą. Proszono mnie także o link do dyskusji: link. PonyRainbowRocks 14: 34, mar 13, 2014 (UTC)PonyRainbowRock Uprawnienia nadane. Życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie projektu! MS Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 0, jednak mam wiedzę o Microsofcie * Jak długo edytuję wiki: tą? Tej jeszcze nie edytowałem * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: nie znam, sprawdzałem całą historię edycji i ani śladu po adminie * Powód: Wiki jest nieaktywna, a Microsoft to ważny temat. : Nie chciałbym nic mówić, ale musisz wykonać choć 50 edycji bądź 100, żeby mieć admina. Oraz tydzień edytowania, utworzyć choć jeden artykuł. Nawet nic nie zrobiłeś na wiki. Nie jestem helperem, ale o tym wiem. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/7/72/Podpis2.png/30px-Podpis2.png Pan CubeChatango http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pancube/pl/images/thumb/f/f3/Podpis3.png/40px-Podpis3.png 17: 01, mar 13, 2014 (CET) : Tak jak padło wyżej. Należy spełnić wymagania wymienione na górze strony. Poza tym uprawnienia administratora nie są wymagane do edytowania jako, że nie ma żadnej zabezpieczonej strony. — Nana 16: 45, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja 2012 Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 8 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: lip 20, 2013 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: (brak administratorów, po założycielu ani śladu) * Powód: wiki jest prawie pusta, z wyjątkiem dodanych przeze mnie artykułów i obrazów - AvrilLavigne121 (dyskusja) 20: 20, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) : Owszem założyciel nie wykonał żadnej edycji, także wymagania adopcyjne wiki zostały spełnione. Jednakże, aby adoptować wiki sam adoptujący musi mieć jakiś znaczący wkład w wiki. Uprawnienia administratora nie są wymagane przy edycji artykułów, służą one jedynie do edytowania stron MediaWiki, także edytuj i dodawaj nowe artykułu do wiki (min. 5 dni), abym mógł z czystym sumieniem nadać Ci uprawnienia administratora i mieć pewność, że nie porzucisz wiki po kilku dniach. My Little Pony Wymyślone Wszystko Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 345 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Z przerwami od listopada * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: RainbowStar100 16: 34, lut 19, 2014 * Powód: Chciałabym przywrócić wikię do życia. Bardzo mi na niej zależy. Ja nie opuszczę wiki i nie porzucę. : dyskusja50px|link = User:Cleopatera 17:48, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) :Na wiki jest pięciu administratorów, z czego dwóch ma wyłączone konta. Trzej aktywni administratorzy: PinkieStyle, RainbowStar100, Ryukkopr logowali się nawet dzisiaj. Porozmawiaj z nimi na temat przydzielenia Ci dodatkowych uprawnień. :Drogi Vuh otoż Rainbow Star ma odebrane a Ryukkopr udzieliła zgody na udzielenia. Czy byś mógł udzielić? :Dam link do zgody. -Wątek:3258 :Pozdrawiam 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 17:30, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) ::RainbowStar100 posiada nadal uprawnienia biurokraty, czyli może korzystać ze strony Specjalna:Uprawnienia w celu nadania Tobie uprawnień. Jednak nie chce mi się utrudniać procedury adopcji zważywszy na to, że większość użytkowników, w tym sama RainbowStar100 udzieliła zgody na adopcję wiki. Uprawnienia przyznane. Higurashi no naku koro ni Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Ougon no majo 16:51, kwi 4, 2013 * Powód: Wiki jest opuszczona, nikt nic na niej nie robił od prawie roku. Chciałabym nieco ją ożywić; zmienić motyw itp. Proszę o szybką odpowiedź ;) :Uprawnienia przyznane, powodzenia przy rozwoju wiki! Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja 2012 Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Liczba moich edycji: 41 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: lip 20, 2013 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: (brak administratorów, po założycielu ani śladu) * Powód: wiki jest prawie pusta, z wyjątkiem dodanych przeze mnie artykułów i obrazów - AvrilXD (dyskusja) 19:29, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia przyznane. Avatar Fanon Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.avatarfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Fanon_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji:16 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od dwóch dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: MMichael * Powód: Wiki mi się bardzo podoba, ale jest bez admina i chciałbym nim zostać. Administrator się na to zgodził podczas jednej z rozmowy. Jak chcecie możecie go spytać (Quai). Chcę także ją troszkę ulepszyć, czyli dodać trochę coś do tła i odnowić ją. :Obecnymi administratorami są użytkownicy: Marcus150 i Rafix2804, nie zaś użytkownik Quai. Obydwoje są nieaktywni od dłuższego czasu, także wiki spełnia wymagania adopcyjne. Jednakże sam nie spełniasz tych wymogów, proszę spełnij warunek trzeci regulaminu - mówiący o aktywnej edycji na wiki. Uprawnienia administratora nie są potrzebne w edycji, także możesz śmiało edytować wiki (przynajmniej jeszcze 3 dni). Punkt trzeci regulaminu jest po to, aby osoby, które mają słomiany zapał zastanowiły się, czy naprawdę chcą zająć się wiki i nie zablokowały możliwości adopcji na 2 miesiące innemu potencjalnie zainteresowanemu adopcją użytkownikowi. W skrócie: edytuj przynajmniej trzy dni tą wiki :) :Eydotwałem przez 3 dni ^^ Tylko musiałem sobie jeszcze odpoczynek zrobić. Bo mam też inne sprawy na głowie... :~ Qvan ::Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki i przepraszam za opóźnienie. InFAMOUS Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.infamous.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 476 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 7 dni (od 26.03.2014 A.D.) * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Miki.pies.3 * Powód: Chciałbym poprosić o uprawnienia biurokraty na polskiej InFAMOUS Wiki z wielu względów, począwszy od tego, iż strona jest teoretycznie opuszczona, bowiem jedynymi aktywnymi użytkownikami jestem ja i Saishin, który już zdołał wyrazić zgodę na objęcie przeze mnie tegoż stanowiska pod moim wpisem na blogu. We dwójkę jesteśmy dość zagorzałymi fanami uniwersum o którym traktuje Wiki i wspólnie chcielibyśmy postawić ją na nogi. Założyciel wykonał jedynie 4 edycje dnia 14 czerwca 2012 roku, co czyni go użtkownikiem nieaktywnym już przez prawie dwa lata. Przyznaję także, że jestem administratorem na polskiej Assassin's Creed Wiki, aczkolwiek pełnię to stanowisko już znacznie dłużej, niż dwa miesiące (nieco ponad rok). Jak już wcześniej podałem w punktach, wiki edytuję od wymaganego tygodnia, a ponadto zdołałem utworzyć czternaście artykułów. Uważam, że znam się na rzeczy jeżeli chodzi o edytowanie i tworzenie, co potwierdzić może także poczęte przeze mnie ponad 100 stron na AC Wiki, które przynajmniej w mym skromnym mniemaniu trzymają godny poziom. Dziękuję z góry za rozpatrzenie mojego wniosku. Z wyrazami szacunku, Trindave (dyskusja) 05:34, kwi 2, 2014 (UTC). :Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozwijaniu wiki. — Nana 08:49, kwi 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Dziękuję za szybką i pozytywną odpowiedź. Serdecznie pozdrawiam. Trindave (dyskusja) 13:28, kwi 2, 2014 (UTC) Terraria Wiki * Link do wiki: click * Liczba moich edycji: 64 (2 kwietnia 2014r) + nie wiem czy to się liczy, ale przeniosłem większość rzeczy z tej wiki na której sam wszystko pisałem, czyli 565. * Jak długo edytuję wiki: To jest tak, że założyłem swoją wikię plterraria a potem artykuły z niej przeniosłem na pl.terraria, więc nie wiem czy brać czas łącznie czy nie. Jak łącznie to z miesiąc, jak nie, to parę tygodni. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Pan Cube, wpis na forum * Powód: Wikia staje się coraz bardziej zaspamiona, biurokrata (MrMagicPL) mimo iż się loguje to nie raczy zajrzeć na swoją wikię i moją prośbę o przekazanie mi biurokraty, ostatnia jego edycja była 11 listopada 2013r. Dlatego proszę o danie mi biurokraty, ogarnąłbym cały śmietnik który tam jest, pobanował spammerów, i ogółem podrasował wikię. Pozdrawiam, OwocekTV (Tablica) 20:00, kwi 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Niestety, gdy biurokrata był aktywny przez ostatnie 60 dni moje ręce są związane. Poczekaj wymagane 60 dni lub spróbuj się skontaktować z biurokratą. Jeśli zaś widzisz artykuły, które nie powinny znaleźć się na wiki, oznacz je jako do usunięcia, a ja postaram się nimi zająć :) ::::Ale... przecież jego ostatnia edycja była 11 listopada, a to jedyny biurokrata, więc nie rozumiem... OwocekTV (Tablica) 14:49, kwi 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Chodziło mi głównie, abyś porozumiał się z biurokratą skoro loguje się, ale nie jest aktywny. Jednak widzę, że już podobną prośbę wysłałeś i nie otrzymałeś odpowiedzi. Na drugi raz proszę umieszczaj w zgłoszeniu wszystkie linki, które mogłyby zwiększyć Twoją szansę na adopcję, helper nie zawsze wszystko sprawdza zwłaszcza rano ;). Z uwagi, że ostatnia edycja biurokraty nastąpiła 11.11.2013, edycja użytkownika Kapixx nastąpiła 2.01.2014, a Pan Cube jest za nadaniem Tobie uprawnień - Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki :) Machinima Gothic Wiki * Link do wiki: Klik * Liczba moich edycji: 923 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od grudnia 2013 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Ja, 08:43, kwi 6, 2014 * Powód: Otóż główny biurokrata Machinima Gothic Wiki - LordAndreKB jest nieaktywny od prawie miesiąca, a ja mam tylko uprawnienia admina. Czy mógłbyś rozszerzyć mi uprawnienia? Prosiłbym również o odebranie mu uprawnień. Co prawda, LordAndre loguje się codziennie, ale edytuje co miesiąc jeden lub dwa artykuły. Wygląda to tak, jakby specjalnie chciał zapobiegać adopcjom, gdyż oprócz tego nie robi nic więcej. Skoro nie odpowiedziano mi tutaj, to się zgłaszam... NexGaming27 (dyskusja|wkład) *Niestety kiedy biurokrata edytuje Wiki, chociażby sporadycznie - nic nie mogę zrobić. W przypadku kiedy biurokrata jedynie by się logował i nie odpowiadał na żadne prośby można jeszcze pozbawić go uprawnień - jak w przypadku powyżej. Jednak kiedy biurokrata edytował w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy, jedynie co pozostaje to dalsze wysyłanie próśb do niego o rozszerzenie uprawnień. *'Niekatualne', otrzymałem uprawnienia...NexGaming27 (dyskusja|wkład) biblioteka ossus * Link do wiki:http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna * Liczba moich edycji:15 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 01 28 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:nikt * Powód:chcę pomagać innym którzy dopiero wchodzą w ten świat star wars.Supermatrix0 :W takim przypadku sugeruję zacząć. Zgłoszenie #4 - wymagania stoją. Zgodnie z poprzednim masz blokadę. Następne takie zgłoszenie, a blokada będzie dłuższa, trzykrotnie. — Nana 10:27, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) Empirepedia * Link do wiki: tu * Liczba moich edycji: 0 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Bardzo dawno * Powód: Pragnę przenieść lepsze artykuły na Jedi Wiki i je połączyć. — Lordtrion('[[user talk:Lordtrion|'tablica]]|'[[Specjalna:Wkład/Lordtrion|'wkład]]|'[[Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Lordtrion|'edycje]])' 12:53, kwi 22, 2014 (UTC) : Szczerze mówiąc to Empirepedia należy do tych wiki, których zniknięcie raczej wyjdzie na dobre ogółowi :). Jako tako do eksportu artykułów nie są wymagane uprawnienia. Co do samego połączenia oczywiście dobrze by wystartować jakąś dyskusję na ten temat, adminów raczej można pominąć (ponad 5 lat nieobecności raczej pokazuje ''brak zaangażowania :P) ale warto by poznać opinię innych użytkowników, którzy tam edytują (eksportowanie na pl.jedi trochę zajmie więc wystartowanie dyskusji na początku powinno dać dość dużo czasu na odpowiedź). Dobrze by też poinformować ich bezpośrednio na tablicy zamiast czekać aż sami znajdą wątek. No i oczywiście napisz ponownie jak wszystko warte przeniesienia znajdzie się na pl.jedi i nie będzie większych sprzeciwów co do połączenia. — Nana 22:18, kwi 22, 2014 (UTC) The Binding of Isaac Wiki * '''Link do wiki: Klik * Liczba moich edycji: 1335 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 3 kwietnia 2013 roku do dziś * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: 26 czerwiec 2012 GracekPL, a 25 maj 2013 nadał mi uprawnienia * Powód: Jedyny biurokrata jest nieaktywny od 2 lat. Posiadam już uprawnienia administratora, a chciałbym móc rozdawać uprawnienia. Proszę o uprawnienia biurokraty i jednocześnie odebranie praw użytkownikowi GracekPL. * Link do dyskusji: Klik Mrozel (dyskusja) 11:12, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) :Użytkownik GracekPL pomimo swej dwuletniej nieaktywności logował się wczoraj na wiki, mógłbyś wysłać do niego wiadomość z zapytaniem o rozszerzenie uprawnień? Jeśli biurokrata logował się na wiki to do niego powinny iść w pierwszej kolejność prośby o rozszerzenie uprawnień, nawet jeśli wiesz, że będą bez odpowiedzi. ::Pytałem się już go o rozszerzenie uprawnień (na steam) i nie chciał ich rozszerzyć. Nie wiem jakie to ma znaczenie, że się logował tylko, skoro nie robi nic na wiki i raczej nie będzie robił. Mrozel (dyskusja) 17:36, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Pomijając całą biurokrację, drobne zapytanie się jest również oznaką uprzejmości i szacunku do osoby, która była biurokratą do tej pory. Pomimo, że nie mam żadnego dowodu wysłania tej prośby rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. Wiki przyda się aktywny biurokrata! Komunikacja miejska w Warszawie Wikia * Link do wiki:link * Liczba moich edycji:6 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:15 kwietnia 2014r. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Danielek2 * Powód:nie mogę niestety,dokonywać edycji na tej wiki.Niestety mam ich za dużo i nie wiem co tam napisać na tej wiki.Ta wiki jest o Warszawskim Wilanowie.Danielek2 (dyskusja) 18:40, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) : Tutaj wstawiasz prośbę o zdobycie uprawnień admina, na poszczególnych Wiki. Jeśli chcesz ją usunąć, to zgłoś się do jednego z helperów. --32Polak 19:32, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Tak jak napisał użytkownik 32Polak, "Adoptuj wiki" nie służy do zgłaszania projektów do adopcji, lecz adoptowania nieaktywnych projektów. :) Titan Quest Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.titanquest.wikia.pl * Liczba moich edycji: 68, na dzień dzisiejszy * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 8 kwietnia 2014 roku, z przerwami * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Cezar25, 11 września 2010 roku * Powód: Interesuję się tym tematem, a chciałbym otrzymać odpowiednie narzędzia do zamieszczania lepszych artykułów i efektywniejszych edycji. Chciałbym też poprawić stronę główną która została zablokowana dawno temu przez założyciela. Nie zamieszczam linku do dyskusji, ponieważ nie ma tam żadnych edytorów (poza mną). Z góry dziękuję za rozpatrzenie tegóż wniosku. Pozdrawiam Jackmen (dyskusja) 19:00, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Twój wkład oraz nieobecność administratora jest wystarczająco długa, aby wiki została przez Ciebie adoptowana. Powodzenia w rozwijaniu Wiki! :) ::OK Dziękuję i pozdrawiam ::Jackmen (dyskusja) 08:26, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Awatar Wiki * Link do wiki: LINK * Liczba moich edycji: 893 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od lutego tego roku * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Kubaa6934 (1 marca 2014) * Powód: Na wiki nie ma żadnego aktywnego biurokraty czy administratora. Niektóre osoby pewnie jeszcze pamiętają małą aferę, która się tam zdarzyła - była administratorka kopiowała teksty z tłumacza Google i wiki była w opłakanym stanie. Nowy biurokrata miał coś zmienić, ale krótko przesiedział na wiki zanim zniknął. Zniknął całkowicie - nie odpisał mi na swojej tablicy i próbowałem się też skontaktować z nim na Facebooku, ale go nie ma. Uważam, że Awatar wiki przyda się nowy biurokrata, który postara się coś zmienić. Stworzyłem również wątek na forum, ale wypowiedziała się w nim tylko najaktywniejsza użytkowniczka, która się zgodziła. W trakcie miałem także małą przerwę od edytowania, ale już wróciłem. ~ Matik7 (dyskusja) 19:55, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) :Na Awatar Wiki od czasu do czasu edytuje Rafi862. Myślę, że powinieneś dać mu znać na jego tablicy o dyskusji na temat rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień i poprosić go o zdanie w tej kwestii. Pio387 Dyskusja 22:10, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Rafi też się zgodził. ~ Matik7 (dyskusja) 08:50, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Ostatnio wykonana edycja przez użytkownika c:awatar:user:Kubaa6934 nastąpiła 1 marca. To zbyt mało, aby wiki mogła zostać adoptowana. Minimalny okres nieaktywności, po którym można adoptować wiki to 2 miesiące. ::::Nie chcę nic mówić stary, ale 1 marca był 63 dni temu, to więcej niż 60. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:42, maj 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Majówka mi nie służy. Uprawnienia rozszerzone po raz drugi. Tylko czekać, aż wiki uzyska 10.000 stron. :) Rio Wiki * Link do wiki: w:c:pl.rio * Powód:Proszę o oddanie mi tej wiki w moje władze, została ona całkowicie opuszczona i zniszczona przez poprzednich użytkowników którzy porzucili ją już dawno. Można mi zaufać jestem administratorem na auta wiki. - RobertRS ps. dostałem takie zlecenie adopcji tej wiki od angielskiego założyciela angielskiej wersji a dokładniej HarpyPurio a to link do rozmowy http://rio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19400#7 i link do tłumacza http://www.translatica.pl/translatory/. * Założyciel - Jolancia555 - 12 edycji i właściwe same spanowanie i zalążki artykułów * Na wiki nikogo nie ma. (przedtem byli tylko założycielka, niezalogowany użytkownik i ktoś) * Dużo pracy wiki ma tylko dziewięć stron a zanim ją zastałem 7 to były puste tytuły z jednym słowem zawartości a te do pracowane nie były arz takie dopracowane. Dodatkowo trzeba zmienić tło i logo do których ja mam dostęp a kategorie to spanowanie takie jak czejść, czejść jestś nowy, tak. wiki przedemną miała 4 obrazy i to kiebskiej jakości. :Wiki jest opuszczona od ~9 miesięcy, sam zaś edytujesz sporo na tej wiki - uprawnienia rozszerzone. :) Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! TotalnaPorażka Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.totalnaporazka.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Pora%C5%BCka_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 0 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Chcę zacząć * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:http://pl.totalnaporazka.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:NieMamPomysluNaNick * Powód: Mam zamiar stronę troszkę, a nawet bardzo ją zmienić. Wiem, że jest podobna wiki o tej samej nazwie, ale ta nazwa jest dla mnie odpowiednia i chcę tam edytować. Postaram się ze wszystkich swoich sił ją zmienić i unowocześnić. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzicie. ~Oksan :Posiadasz dwie edycje na Totalna Porażka Wiki jest to stanowczo za mało, aby móc adoptować wiki. Przeczytaj proszę zasady adopcji, dostępne tutaj. Empirepedia * Link do wiki:http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna * Liczba moich edycji:782 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:10 dni (wcześniej czasami bez rejestracji) * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód:Chciałbym adoptować Empirepedię. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki (i przy okazji usunąć wandalizmy, których uzbierało się bardzo dużo). Ze względu na sporadyczną aktywność niezarejestrowanych użytkowników (którzy zresztą raczej umieszczają tylko wandalizmy) nie stworzyłem stronę dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziłaby zgodę. Szkoda byłoby, żeby zniknęła najstarsza encyklopedia internetowa Star Wars w Polsce - mimo wszystko istnieje ona w świadomości fanów. Chciałbym pójść w trochę innym kierunku aniżeli pozostałe encyklopedie gwiezdnych wojen - chciał bym się skupić jedynie na starym uniwersum gwiezdnych wojen i nie aplikować alter rzeczywistości nowego uniwersum, które nakłada się na stare wydarzenia. (Większość wandalizmów już usunąłem!). ZielonyBulgot :Wyżej już była prośba o adopcję w celu połączenia z w:c:pl.jedi. Rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia, bo w krótkim czasie zrobiłeś bardzo dużo, chociaż proponowałbym rozstrzygnięcie dylematu czy pozostać osobno, czy połączyć się z Jedi Wiki co może być łatwiejszym rozwiązaniem jako, że zapewne na Empirepedii jest jeszcze sporo do posprzątania plus zawsze łatwiej budować wiki w więcej osób. Tak czy inaczej powodzenia w rozwijaniu wiki, czy to Empirepedia czy Jedi Wiki, w razie czego napisz jeśli będzie trzeba przekierować adres na pl.jedi. — Nana 16:28, maj 15, 2014 (UTC) http://pl.tom-i-jerry.wikia.com * Link do wiki: http://pl.tom-i-jerry.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: zawieszam adopcję na czas nieokreślony! * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód: Ta strona służy do adopcji danej wiki, nie zaś do zawieszania jej. Nie musisz się obawiać, że ktoś niepowołany ją adoptuje, gdy jesteś aktywnym edytorem. Przy adopcji zwykle wymagana jest zgoda społeczności na danej wiki. Wojnopedia * Link do wiki: w:c:wojna * Liczba moich edycji: 155 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: aaaa, kilka dni już chyba będzie. 4 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Pan Cube, w kwietniu, aczkolwiek po drodze ponoć odszedł z Wikii, w każdym razie, nie reaguje na szturchnięcia w tablicy. * Powód: Mam zamiar pchnąć do przodu ten projekt, który ma potencjał, ale od założenia 5 lat temu nic się na nim nie dzieje. A do tego przydałyby się przyciski... 15:42, maj 24, 2014 (CEST) :Konto użytkownika Pan Cube zostało wyłączone, Twój wkład jest nie mały i nie ma innych użytkowników. Uprawnienia przyznane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! ::Ale szybko :D. Dzięki. 15:54, maj 24, 2014 (CEST) Baśniobór wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.basniobor.wikia.com/wiki/Ba%C5%9Bniob%C3%B3r_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 156 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od 5 kwietnia (Wtedy byłam o wiele mniej aktywna) * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Zuzu22 * Powód: Wikia jest opuszczona, a założyciel ją po prostu porzucił. Czasem wchodzą jacyś administratorzy, ale nie sposób się z nimi skontaktować i spytać ich o cokolwiek (Nie umieją robić podstawowych rzeczy), a jest ich około 4. Myślę że można mi zaufać i powierzyć tę wikię. Edytuję też na Simspedii (Jestem tam moderatorką) więc, mam trochę wiedzy i doświadczenia. Natasza201 Never Give In! :Niestety jeśli administratorzy są aktywni, moje ręce są związane. Porozmawiaj z administratorami na temat wyboru nowego biurokraty. Z mojej strony nie jestem w stanie nic zdziałać jeśli administracja jest aktywna. :Próbowałam się z nimi odgadać już dawno, jednak obiecują że będą w danych godzinach na chacie, a ich nie ma. A edycji mają naprawdę mało i małych. Wchodzą mniej więcej raz na miesiąc. Twierdzą że nie mają czasu na edycje (No ale cała 4?). Może poradziłbyś mi, co w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Natasza201 Never Give In! Naruciak Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.naruciak.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 866 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Conajmniej tydzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Jayjaydj1 - 14:51, sty 21, 2014 * Powód: Chciałabym zaadoptować wiki, ponieważ założyciel nic na niej nie robił. Po prostu założył i zostawił. Codziennie coś wkładam od siebie i prawdę mówiąc mają dołączyć do mnie moje dwie znajome i pomogą. Zabezpieczono mi css i nie mogę nic zmienić, aby poprawić kolorystycznie. ~~Aomo~~ :Wandalizmy w arkuszu css mogą być katastrofalne w skutkach stąd fabryczna blokada edycji tylko dla adminów. Tak czy inaczej: uprawnienia przyznane, powodzenia w rozwijaniu wiki :) — Nana 11:10, cze 5, 2014 (UTC) Durarara Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.durarara.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 108 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 7 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Akai Boshi 22:41, mar 12, 2011 * Powód: Otóż na Wiki dawno nie pojawiała się żadna osoba z uprawnieniami administratora czy biurokraty. Regularnie edytuję Wiki od tygodnia i mam zamiar sprawić, by stanowiła rzetelne źródło informacji o Durararze!!. — Dragoniar (Tablica • Wkład) 10:56, cze 8, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia przyznane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Memory Alpha / pl * Link do wiki: http://pl.memory-alpha.org * Liczba moich edycji: 370 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 5 lat * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: 18. Dez. 2013, 17:32:02 * Powód: Sorry for writing that in english. Hey. My name is Plasmarelais, for 6 years I’ve been editing in wikis and in addition I’m a beaurocrat in the german version of the Memory Alpha. Further (I tend to say that) I’m bearing the main part of bot-supported interwiki-linking across the 17 versions of Memory Alpha. Every now and then when I stray around in those language versions I find spam, vandalism, pages for deletion in the abandoned/sleeping wikis. That’s why I want to request adoption for this member of the Memory Alpha family. Surely I won’t be able to bring them back to success and glory just by snipping my fingers. But I‘d like to do what must be done. That imo includes clearing of spam, vandalism, cleaing, deleting empty pages and so on. And also, restructing the common design to make these pages readable again, after two changes in the wikia skin. And – what’s most important – putting some templates, that offer the adoption by some interestest responsible native speakers to bring back life. --Plasmarelais 14:54, cze 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hello Plasmarelais, you recived rights on Memory Alpha pl, because you fulfill all the requirements (beyond editing activity http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png). But Memory Alpha pl has been still for adopt if diffrent polish user will want to adopt wiki (you will be informed if this occurs). Thanks a lot! That was fast! and do you have a ready template that offers adoption to native speakers? My polish language is just not enough for that ;) But doesn't need to be a template, a text that can be shown on the main page would be fine. Thanks a lot! --Plasmarelais 15:32, cze 14, 2014 (UTC) :The following should do: "Ta wiki podlega pod adopcję. Jeśli chcesz się nią zaopiekować oraz spełniasz wymagania możesz złożyć prośbę o rozszerzenie uprawnień." — Nana 12:13, cze 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Template and notif added to Memory Alpha pl. Thanks for you text Nanaki. I hope will soon be adopted. :) :::W tej chwili główna kolumna zasłania u mnie powiadomienie i nie można go w pełni odczytać. Vengir (dyskusja) 12:30, cze 15, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję bardzo! --Plasmarelais 13:33, cze 15, 2014 (UTC) Batman wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 196 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 1 edycja na wiki 16:36, maj 24, 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: HarleenQuinzel 20:18, gru 6, 2013 * Powód: Chce polepszyć tą wiki . Jestem fanem batmana i wiem o tej postaci dużo . Chce zmienić wszystko na wiki i prosze o adopcje * Dexart :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Kiepscy Wiki * Link do http://kiepscy.wikia.com/wiki/Kiepscy_Wiki: * Liczba moich edycji:2 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:od kilku dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Migulo * Powód:on chce odejść i poszukuje administratora Skoro Migulo zamiast samemu mianować Cię administratorem postanowił odebrać sobie uprawnienia i odesłać do adopcji to obowiązują wymagania znajdujące się na górze strony. — Nana 20:50, cze 15, 2014 (UTC) : Tyle tylko, że Migulo odebrał sobie uprawnienia w lutym i na ten moment wiki nie ma żadnego administratora, nie mówiąc o aktywnym... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:52, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Lepszy brak admina niż potencjalny admin-wandal. Użytkownik powinien pokazać zaangażowanie w projekt m.in. aby pokazać, że nie chce uprawnień tylko w celu wyrządzenia dokładniejszych zniszczeń niż może jako zwykły użytkownik. Dwie edycje, na dodatek wykonane zaledwie pół godziny przed założeniem wątku o adopcję nie pokazują zaangażowania w projekt. — Nana 12:56, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Rozumiem wiki popadnie w gróz no trudno jak uwarzaż :::: Czy tak trudno pokazać, że chcesz się nią zająć poprzez robienie rzeczy, do których nie potrzebujesz uprawnień administratora? Z trzech wymagań, które postawił Migulo na razie słabo jest z dwoma ostatnimi, a Twoja wypowiedź wyżej stawia wątpliwości co do spełnienia pierwszego. — Nana 13:21, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) :::: Kiedy mi się chcę nie robie błędów. ::::: Skoro Ci się nie chce czemu miałbyś zostać administratorem tej wiki? Przez twój brak chęci zmniejszasz swoje szanse na adopcję... NexGaming27 (dyskusja|wkład) 14:47, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) Rio Wiki * Link do wiki: Rio Wiki * Liczba moich: ** edycji: 1265 ** odznak:: 27 ** punktów: 1120 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od 5 maja * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Użytkownik:RobertRS * Powód:Byłem administratorem ale przez wypadek straciłem uprawnienia, oddacie mi je :Witaj, :Nie straciłeś swoich uprawnień przez przypadek, ale zostały ci odebrane w związku z klarowną decyzją społeczności. Uprawnienia/wiki nie były(-a) i nie są/jest twoją własnością - jeśli chcesz je odzyskać musisz nawiązać w tej sprawie dialog z społecznością. Tego typu "fochy" raczej Ci nie pomogą. Piszę to po analizie nastrojów panujących wśród innych użytkowników. :Pozdrawiam, 19:00, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Społeczność się nie pojawia na wiki od tygodnia, mam największe wszystko co się da zdobyć na tej wiki a inni tak dużo nie edytują a niektóre zażuty które mi zażuconio nie ja je uczyniłem tylko Szymon1 za co dostał bana. :::Jednym z punktów w regulaminie adopcji jest, aby współpracować z innymi w kwestii rozbudowy wiki. U ciebie tego nie widzę, co lepsze społeczność zgodnie ustaliła, aby odebrać Ci uprawnienia. Dopóki nie zobaczę poprawy z Twojej strony, nie widzę sensu nadawania Ci uprawnień. Przy okazji dziesięć edycji ma taką samą wartość jak tysiąc edycji, więc zaznaczanie "ilości edycji, odznak i punktów" nie ma sensu. Chciałbym zobaczyć chęć współpracy i rozbudowy wiki razem z innymi użytkownikami u Ciebie. Pliopedia * Link do wiki: http://pl.ogienilod.wikia.com/wiki/Pliopedia * Liczba moich edycji: 756 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 29 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Hallgerd 19:00, cze 3, 2012 * Powód: Witam, chciałbym adoptować Pliopedię. Część artykułów i kategorii wymaga usunięcia. Nie ma tu nikogo do kogo można się zwrócić o pomoc. Jedynym administratorem była założycielka, która jest nieaktywna od około dwóch lat. Od pewnego czasu nie ma też żadnych osób, które regularnie tu edytują. Chciałbym kontynuować ten projekt. Little flying red balloon (dyskusja) 21:37, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Rio Wiki (drugi raz) * Link do wiki: Rio Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: około 130, pewnie jeszcze wzrośnie. * Jak długo edytuję wiki: prawie miesiąc. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: RobertRS * Powód: społeczność zadecydowała by RobertRS który adoptował tę wikię wcześniej został usunięty ze stanowiska administratora, tak się stało. Teraz nie ma żadnego administratora (prócz nieaktywnego założyciela) i chciałbym przejąć opiekę nad tą wikią. Tutaj się zapytałem i zebrałem opinie, nie wiem czy mój głos/moja opinia się liczy, ale chyba tak. RobertRS prawdopodobnie nie sprecyzował swojej odpowiedzi/głosu (kompletnie nie rozumiem większości jego wiadomości). Naprawiam wszystkie napotkane błędy (a poprzedni administrator narobił wszędzie pełno byków), stworzyłem kilka nowych artykułów. :Od czasu pojawienia się wątku z zapytaniem społeczności nie minęło nawet pięć dni. Dajmy czas na wypowiedzenie się społeczności (nawet jeśli do tego czasu nikt nie napisze). :0Anonim0 wogule tej wiki nie edytuje. Od miesiąca nie wniósł żadnej wiedzy na artykuły a jak coś edytuje to jedno zdanie które często zostaje zniekształcone przez następne edycje. Za to ja edytuje codziennie wiele artykułów (ja dodaje dużo zdań a nie jedno). Dodatkowo jestem tu od 5 maja i mam już na 10:05 201-06-20 1433, 1 pierwsze miejsce wśród odznak których mam 28 (6 złotych, 10 srebrnych, 12 brązowych) co daje mi 1220 punktów kiedy on jest u od 20 maja i ma 123 edycje edycji 2 miejsce w rankingu, odaczeń ma 14 (3 srebrne, 11 brązowych) i zaledwie 260 punktów. Od tygodnia siedzi tylko na tych swoich blogach przeciw administracyjnych i nic nie robi w artykułach a jak coś robi to trzeba poprawić. - RobertRS PS: Stworzył 2 strony które ja musiałem letko rozbudować. Dodatkowo administrator a co dopiero biurokrata powinien wnosić nowy wkład a nie żerować na czyiś pracach. Dodatkowo powinno się dodawać grafikę na wiki. :Do "Vuh" - już się poprawiłem, co nawet udowodniłem prosząc cię o usunięcie tamtych stron. :@RobertRS: Tak tak tak, co kogokolwiek chodzi to że się poprawiłeś, za błędy trzeba płacić. Kilka osób zdecydowało że nie nadajesz się na admina więc nim nie jesteś i nie ma co rozstrząsać tej sprawy. P.S: Mówisz, że się poprawiłeś, a dalej ciężko zrozumieć to co piszesz.przez te błędy ortograficzne. Nie wiem po co tutaj to piszesz jak masz temat na forum. ~0Anonim0 ::Ja nic źle tu nie napiszałem. Czy ty aby by na pewno pochodzisz z polski albo się dopiero uczysz się czytać bo ja pisze wszystko dobrze, więc nie zmyślaj. Posłuchaj żeby być administratorem trzeba edytować i dodawać a ty jak dotąd nic nie robisz. ::: Stop. Ta strona służy do zgłaszania wniosków do helperów, nie toczenia jałowych dyskusji na tematy, które już kilkukrotnie wałkowaliście u siebie na wiki. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:01, cze 20, 2014 (UTC) Zelda Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.zelda.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 34 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 10 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Kacper2003 19:00, wrz 17, 2013 * Powód: Chciałbym ożywić tą wiki, posiada ona tylko dwie strony i jednego użytkownika, mnie. Mimo, iż zapewne nie zdobędzie ona popularności chce przynajmniej odświeżyć jej szatę graficzną. - TreyuKun :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie. — Nana 18:11, cze 19, 2014 (UTC) Hellsing Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Powód: Wikia jest opuszczona i kompletnie nikt się nią nie zajmuje. W ogóle nie można znaleźć administratora. Obejrzałem i przeczytałem całą serię "Hellsing", więc myślę że mogę się zająć tą wikią. Do tej pory zrobiłem już kilka artykułów oraz infobox dla postaci. Poza tym, mam już pewne doświadczenie odnośnie wiki - sam mam już ich kilka, w tym także angielskie. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 11:18, cze 20, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) :Dziękuję :) HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 19:06, cze 23, 2014 (UTC) Rio Wiki (drugie podejście) Na wstępie przeproszę za to, że już któryś raz ta wiki się tu przewija, ale przydałoby się jednak doprowadzić ją do ładu. Pozwolę sobie skopiować/przerobić poprzedni wniosek. * Link do wiki: Rio Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: około 140, jednak pewnie jeszcze wzrośnie - wyznaję zasadę jakość > ilość. * Jak długo edytuję wiki: ponad miesiąc. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: RobertRS * Powód: społeczność zadecydowała by RobertRS który adoptował tę wikię wcześniej został usunięty ze stanowiska administratora, tak się stało. Teraz nie ma żadnego administratora (prócz nieaktywnego założyciela) i chciałbym przejąć opiekę nad tą wikią. Tutaj się zapytałem i zebrałem opinie, nie wiem czy mój głos/moja opinia się liczy, ale chyba tak. RobertRS prawdopodobnie nie sprecyzował swojej odpowiedzi/głosu (kompletnie nie rozumiem większości jego wiadomości). Naprawiam wszystkie napotkane błędy (a poprzedni administrator narobił wszędzie pełno byków), stworzyłem kilka nowych artykułów. * Powód c.d: 'Vuh poprosił mnie o zaczekanie i danie czasu na wypowiedź innych edytorów, jednak nikt tego nie zrobił. Jedyna "nowa" osoba która cokolwiek dopisała wyraziła tylko swoje spostrzeżenia o poprzednim administratorze w innym temacie ''(ostatni post) ::Cały czas myślałem co zrobić z tą wiki. Z jednej strony użytkownik potrafiący dogadać się ze społecznością; z drugiej strony użytkownik poświęcający wiki dużo czasu. Także na razie oboje otrzymacie uprawnienia administratora, bez uprawnień biurokraty - macie dostęp do wszystkiego co posiada zwykły administrator, lecz nie możecie nadawać uprawnień, ani ich zabierać. A sama wiki będzie pod moim ciągłym nadzorem, jeżeli będziecie mieli prośby do mnie odnośnie poszerzenia komuś innemu uprawnień zgłoście się na mojej tablicy tutaj na Centrum Społeczności lub na Rio Wiki, jednakże oboje musicie być zgodni co do tego. Trollpasta Wiki * '''Link do wiki: Link * Liczba moich edycji: 171 (ciągle przybywa) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od 26 czerwca 2014. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: PanCube * Powód: Wiki jest pozbawiona administratora oraz biurokraty. Konto założyciela zostało globalnie wyłączone przez Wikię, a jego ostatnia edycja jest datowana na 17 kwietnia 2014 roku (21 kwietnia 2014, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę również edycje tablic i blogi). Chciałbym nieco ulepszyć wiki pod względem technicznym i wizualnym, ale bez uprawnień, do których prawo ma tylko administrator, nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Aktywnymi edytorami są ja, Marta the Writer oraz GhostlyFan. Paradichlorobenzen (dyskusja) 18:17, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Jeśli są na wiki aktywni użytkownicy, utwórz wątek na forum lub na blogu odnośnie rozszerzenia Twoich uprawnień, gdzie społeczność zadecyduje, czy się zgadzają z rozszerzeniem Tobie uprawnień. :::Aktywni edytorzy to w przypadku tej wiki pojęcie względne, bo przez aktywnych miałem na myśli użytkowników, którzy od czasu do czasu dokonają edycji jakieś strony. Mimo to, dostosowałem się do twojej sugestii i założyłem temat na forum. Paradichlorobenzen (dyskusja) 09:09, cze 28, 2014 (UTC)